Emotional Josie
Synopsis Ultra decides to stay disguised as Josie’s Cinccino until her real one comes home from the Pokémon Center after a life-threatening injury, but it eventually leads to Josie getting into a fight over who gets to keep him with Elizabeth. Chezetta and Akeno try to strengthen their bond and help Josie's emotions. Transcript Josie was in her room crying when Ultra noticed her. Ultra: What’s wrong, Josie? Josie: Nothing. Ultra reads her mind. Ultra: Oh, I see what‘s wrong. I can fix that. Ultra suddenly seemingly disappears next to her bed. Josie: Ultra? Where did you go? She then sees a Cinccino crawl onto her bed. Josie: What the?! Josie was terrified. One minute, Ultra was there. And then the next, Cinccino was there. Dragonet: He can do that. Anyways, I have to go put my babies to sleep. Chezetta: You're kinda freaking her out. However, Chezetta unintentionally fell asleep from Dragonet using Sing in Elizabeth's room. Dragonet: Oops. Luckily, Akeno gave Chezetta a Chesto Berry to wake it up. Elizabeth: She has 6 babies and they've got to sleep somehow. You're going to hear Sing a lot. Chezetta glows a green aura of energy. Akeno: Smart thinking, Chezetta. By using Safeguard, you'll be immune to falling asleep. Chezetta watched as Dragonet put the blankie around her babies and hugged each one to reassure them. Chezetta: Akeno, Have you ever seen a Pokémon take care of 6 babies at once like this? Dragonet: Shh! Chezetta: quietly Sorry. Akeno: They're just babies. Delphox: quietly Wait a second....where did Josie go? Josie was hugging Ultra tightly in her arms. Josie: Ultra, thank you for this. Ultra: You‘re welcome. Suddenly, Elizabeth snatches Ultra away from her. Elizabeth: He’s mine! I get to keep him! Josie: No! He's mine! At least yours isn’t in the Pokémon Center. Elizabeth: Shut up! Do I need to get Finny or Bubs to stab you? Finny suddenly jumped out of bed. Finny (Imitating her mom): Shut it or I'll tickle your ribs with the point of my blade! Her mom just sighed and put her back to sleep. Dragonet: I apologize. Finny is stupid. Josie slaps Elizabeth. Elizabeth just wanted to grab Dragonet and tell her to stab her. Elizabeth violently grabs her neck. She then snapped her neck and threw her onto the floor. Elizabeth: Bubs, could you teach this idiot a lesson? Elizabeth knew she shouldn't use Pokémon to solve arguments, but she had no choice. ”Cinccino” hugs her leg. Sugar: Haha! Elizabeth just made Mommy stab Josie! Haha! Mommy's such a... Dragonet: Shut it! Elizabeth picks up “Cinccino” and hugs her tightly. Sugar: I'll try again! Mommy's such an idiot! Mommy's an idiot! Dragonet punches her in the head, knocking her out. Elizabeth: Hey! Don't do that! ”Cinccino”: Elizabeth, I was only doing this for Josie because her Cinccino is hurt. Elizabeth: Oh, uh, well... Elizabeth’s Face goes bright red. She had just used a fish as a living weapon for no reason. Elizabeth quickly takes Josie to the Pokémon Center. ... Sugar: Mommy, why are you such an idiot? Am I one? Are you a virgin? Do you stab people for fun? Are you a dumbass? Dragonet was starting to get annoyed. Elizabeth was crying as “Cinccino” wrapped her paws around her neck. Sugar: Stop ignoring me, Mommy! You're being a dumbass when you ignore me! Nurse Joy comes out. Sugar (Screaming): JOY! JOY! IS JOSIE ALL BETTER... Dragonet slaps her. Sugar: Mommy, why are you so mean? Can you be a nice mommy and not hit me?! Dragonet: I'll be a nice mommy if you shut up. Joy: She's in a coma. “Cinccino“ hugs Elizabeth as she cries harder. Elizabeth pulled Dragonet away from Sugar. She knew she meant well, but she didn't want her to lose her temper and hurt her. A few days later, Josie woke up with “Cinccino” in her arms. Josie: Huh? Where am I? “Cinccino”: You’re in the Pokémon Center. Josie runs her hands through the fur. Dragonet: Are you okay? Is your brain damaged or something?! Josie: I’m fine. Elizabeth: Dragonet is always hyperactive. Josie: Elizabeth, can I keep Ultra? Elizabeth: No! Elizabeth then picked up Dragonet and dragged her away. Akeno: Chezetta, go and see if Josie is alright. Chezetta: Roger. “Cinccino” came in and stayed with Josie. Several days later, Josie woke up. Elizabeth felt guilty she had used a Pokémon no bigger than a stuffed Beanie Boos cat as a weapon. Josie rubbed through her hands through “Cinccino”’s fur. Elizabeth suddenly ran away crying. She felt so guilty. Rotom: Elizabeth, wait! Josie pets “Cinccino”. Team Rocket was watching them. Major events *Akeno's Chezetta is revealed to know Safeguard, Draining Kiss and Flamethrower. *Akeno's Chezetta evolves into Mozzamazel, and learns Surf. Trivia * Glorysia Melody breaks the fourth wall by saying "Kids, don't do that." Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes when someone breaks the fourth wall Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes where a Pokemon learns a new move